The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a system and method for retaining cards in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Cards used in information handling systems, such as PCI or expansion cards, are typically coupled to the system through slots on the motherboard. During handling of the system, forces on the cards can cause them to decouple from the system, resulting in system malfunction.
A variety of solutions have been provided to retain the cards in the system. It is desirable to provide toolless solutions, which make system maintenance and manufacture more efficient.
However, when the system experiences high stress, the forces exerted by the card on the toolless solutions may allow the card to uncouple from the system, resulting in system malfunction and customer dissatisfaction.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for retaining cards in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.